


Too Much

by pennydreddful (Clementine19)



Series: Millsoto Subspace [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Experienced Max, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pain, anatomically maybe not super possible, somewhat established Millsoto, sub!felix, tagging this as undernegotiated kink to be absolutely safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine19/pseuds/pennydreddful
Summary: Incredibly subby Felix; wild flights of fancy taken with anatomy.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Series: Millsoto Subspace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Too Much

Max hisses as he enters Felix fully, squinting his eyes shut to avoid finishing just from watching his partner. Thrown over some poor unfortunate pioneer’s former kitchen table, Max is forced to fill him at an interesting angle, the table not quite at the height of his hips. 

So, he drags across Felix's prostate at each hitch in his early rhythm. Felix quickly adjusts to him, thoroughly slick and stretched. When Max pulls halfway out, the broad head of his cock illuminating delicate nerves inside of him, Felix sighs and a visible wave moves through his sprawled limbs. 

Max appreciatively palms down his chest, which was becoming increasingly more toned the more time he spent with the crew. Max watches the definition across his abs as Felix rolls his hips to meet his bottoming out, startling when Felix grabs his wandering hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth.

Pulling them roughly through his teeth on the way out, letting Max stop to feel his lower lip as he goes, Felix speaks.

“I want that. What you just did. Please. Hard,” he closes his eyes as he takes Max’s fingers back onto his tongue, contented when Max takes the initiative to roughly explore his mouth; grip his chin, get the span of his fingers across his jaw, pull his lip out to be bitten.

“Which part?” Max asks, suddenly inspired to hear him say it before he’d give it again. 

“That, fuck, I don’t know, when you’re not all the way in. It feels different, please,” Felix wriggles his hips suggestively as if Max isn’t buried in him already. 

Max drags himself out of Felix slowly, watching his face for the sigh he’d made before, inch by inch. When he hits it again, he follows the intensity of Felix’s sighing moan, reversing his motion when it wanes. Felix reacts to his discovery with a jerk of his cock, leaking across his abdomen. 

“Max,” he whines out, several seconds long. Max does it again, sweat showing itself on his temples.

“Is that good?” Max manages, focused on keeping his pace precise for him. 

“Fuck, what are you doing? So good,” Felix gets out around his short, quick breaths. 

“Fucking you,” Max explains, getting to his elbows over Felix to alleviate the strain of repetition. 

“No, here, what—Max! Ah, what is that?” Felix is flushed from his cheekbones to his sternum, and Max slows with a palm spread across the latter, kissing his neck as he catches his breath.

“Have you never felt it before?” Max asks, large hazel eyes watching him intently. 

“It’s so much,” Felix breathes, a shy smile coming to him. 

“Do you want me to make you feel incredible?” Max asks, happy to explain later, burying the angry notion that nobody had ever really fucked him properly. 

“How were you ever a priest?” Felix teases sweetly, taking his face in both his hands and kissing him considerately. Max gives him the most vulnerable look that he’d swear was vexation if asked, and he reassures him.

“Yes, please, keep doing that,” Felix assents, readying himself with a breath. “Do whatever the fuck you like to me, yes, I want you to do that.”

“If it’s too intense, though…I don’t want to hurt you,” Max explains.

“How?” Felix asks, pointedly gripping around Max, whose eyes nearly roll. 

“If you get too sensitive,” Max starts.

“I’ll tell you to stop. I’ll say, uh, mantiqueen,” Felix says as his eyes search the room frantically. “But I won’t. I want you to fuck me ruthlessly. I’m…I trust you to take me. Make me oversensitive. I want you intensely. I even want you to hurt me, sometimes. Please. Do what you want, don’t let up.” 

Max makes a face in jest, kissing Felix, who he quickly realizes isn’t kidding.

“You’re serious? And sure?” Max probes, still inside of him and hardening more with anticipation. 

“Mhm,” Felix nods gamely. 

“The moment you need me to stop or change, you’ll tell me?” 

“Yesss,” Felix hisses, beginning to sound annoyed. “I know you won’t hurt me permanently. I trust you. Show me more?” Felix closes his hands around Max’s face, kissing him seriously and attempting to roll his hips where he’s pinned. 

“Then put your palms on the table. Keep them there,” Max commands, drawing back up to begin moving over the spot Felix didn’t know to name yet. He makes small circles, fast little jolts that seem to make Felix’s cock twitch with each revolution. 

Felix lets his eyes close, groping in the air for his own cock and getting his hand smacked away. Max pauses, centimeters from sparking the nerves he was aching to drag across.

“What did I just say?” Max chides.

“Palms down, but that was when you promised not to stop,” Felix retorts.

Max thinks he’s doing a decent job of issuing verbal commands, but when they pause his mouth is back on Felix’s, tracing up his jaw, finding that sweet little juncture in his neck. 

“Fucking brat,” Max remarks, pulling out and roughly rearranging Felix on his front, just enough space between him and the table to allow someone to reach for his cock. If they chose to. 

Max shoves his cock back in roughly, rewarded by a low whine and a pleasant arcing angle of Felix’s back. Felix bites his lower lip, blown pupils in warm brown eyes on Max. Max resists the urge to smile at him, to turn him back around and rock them both slowly to orgasm. Felix asked, and he’s going to oblige. 

Getting a hand around the back of his neck (low enough to avoid any windpipe pressure, Felix observes, having been genuinely and incorrectly choked out in a couple of contexts) and he doesn’t soothe like he usually would. Snapping his hips forward, hitting Felix’s prostate at a more dedicated angle and delighting in the resistance of Felix’s body, Max has to think through the steps of a hacking procedure not to come. 

“Max, ungh, Ma—” Felix gets out incoherently. The heat deep inside him spreads throughout his body and his muscles shudder after it. He gets ready to slide a hand down to finish himself, gasping when Max slams his hands over Felix’s on the table, his rhythm never faltering. 

“Max please please, gonna—” 

“Barely a sentence, what do you want?” Max scolds.

“Clooose,” Felix resorts to whining, squirming in his grasp, cock painfully reddened in the night air, fanning his fingers under Max’s. 

Max doesn’t respond, fucking him harder at faster intervals, a pace Felix would be in awe of if his body could notice anything other than the orgasm threatening to spill and Max’s absolute control over his position. Felix notices a thought that he’ll confront later about how vulnerable this feels, a dangerous position to be fucked in. So long as nobody shatters their privacy, he’s relaxed and pliable for Max, who is entirely exquisite sensations and points of heat pressing into him. 

Max is tireless and strong, and Felix noted the substantial heft hauling machine guns around in heavy armor had left on his form when they’d first stumbled against the table. He had always liked particularly built men, but knowing his refined, erudite former vicar with a prison record had to buy new shirts to accommodate it these last weeks made him weak. His submissive streak had spiked and he’d slid to his knees fully clothed in his enthusiasm.

With that flesh aligned along his back, pressure at his neck making him lightheaded, and Max’s impressive circumference stretching him, Felix can’t control when he begins to come. Max notices Felix’s helpless whine and pulls back to witness his cock spurting in midair, untouched. 

Felix makes a filthy, aching noise, pupils flaring enough to satisfy Max that he’d managed to come. Max moves his palms to Felix’s hipbones, sustaining pressure over the same spot even as Felix protests at the sensitivity. Felix’s eyes widen when he realizes Max isn’t going to stop, and he flops helplessly back against the table. The overstimulation hurts, throwing everything that just rolled through him with blissful abandon into sharp relief. All the edges of the sensation were highlighted, the warm inner contours of his orgasm hollowing out. 

Suddenly he’s being spun, feeling the pleasing hair on Max’s chest against his smooth back. Max leans back on the table, spreading Felix obscenely over his hips, forcing him to a kneeling position only supported by Max’s forearms. Max gets a wet hand around Felix’s spent cock, wondering sincerely how this will go. He squeezes experimentally, feeling blood rush back into him.

“Mmmm!” Felix hums, escalating back to a cracked whine. He thumps his head back against Max’s shoulder, and Max secures him with a hand knotted into his thick hair. It pulls his face back perfectly for Max to see him, kiss him, and watch words dance on his mouth that he can’t make into sounds.

“Have you had more than one before?” Max inquires, and Felix’s eyes widen. Clearly he didn’t think this was going to be about him, still. 

Felix shakes his head as best he can in Max’s grasp.

Unacceptable, Max thinks. Aware of how overwrought the veins in Felix’s neck were beginning to look, he slows until he’s gently tapping his prostate, a light pressure instead of the harsh and fast drag that made him come before. 

He crashes his mouth down onto Felix’s, keeping a gentle pace inside him and giving his reluctant hardening cock long, deliberate strokes. Felix moans into his mouth, tears springing up at the edges of his eyes. He can’t understand how he got hard again this quickly despite the pain of overstimulation, and he’s got the glazed expression of someone completely suspended. 

“Mm,” Felix tries, crying out instead when another orgasm tears through him. It’s the most exceptional, singular sensation Felix has ever experienced, perhaps next to narcotic-amplified orgasms back on _Groundbreaker_. He’s oversensitive and tries to wriggle away even as he bucks into Max’s hand firmly, unsure what to do with himself. He makes raucous sounds of enjoyment and pain as he finishes, the soreness immediately coiling through him. He doesn’t know when he started actually crying—no sobs, just tears that surprise his ribs when they land on his skin. 

Max moves his woven hand down to Felix’s jaw, stroking and thumbing away tears as he can. Felix tastes like salt and shock when Max kisses him, shivers reverberating from Felix’s strung-out body into his fast-weakening one. 

“More?” Max asks, carefully evaluating his face. He knows it’s not in the spirit of their agreement, and technically this wasn’t how Felix asked to be hurt, but it seemed to be pleasing him if only for novelty’s sake. Felix’s eyes are hooded and his mouth is reddened, and he’s nearly slack in Max’s arms. 

“Can that even?” Felix asks, brow furrowing with something like focus as Max rocks inside of him. 

“Y-yeah,” Max grabs for him once more with his right hand, guiding him up and down with his left fingers pressing deep into Felix’s hip. 

“Max! Fuck! FUCK!” Felix protests, panting and surging nearly off of his cock. 

“Shh. Be good. Trust me,” Max encourages.

“Fuck, hah, you, _hurts_ ,” Felix snaps, rolling his eyes when Max hits his prostate one more time. Max smiles when he feels the blood rush into Felix’s cock again in his hand.

“You remember your word?” Max tries to sound commanding, but he’s genuinely checking and knows it probably shows. 

Felix hisses through his teeth.

Max slides his hand up to Felix’s jaw and slows his pace.

“Yes, I do,” Felix grits out.

Max resumes thrusting into him, glad for the support of the table as it makes his vision swim. He strokes Felix somewhat briskly, aware that longer touches could be too painful.

Felix makes a keening whine interspersed with swearing, body wracked and sore but just tenuously hanging on pleasure enough to continue. He grabs Max’s hair with his right hand, needing something to give feedback to, left hand working uselessly in the air as it reflexively twitches to get Max’s hand off. The growl Max makes and the smooth twist of his wrist on him sends Felix over, pulses reverberating throughout him. 

“Max! Fuuuck, fuck you, fuck,” Felix spills, pulling his hair as Max slides into him.

With a surprisingly soft sound, Max breaks with his eyes on Felix’s expression, coming along with him and almost dropping them both to the floor in the process. After they’ve peaked, they do drop to the floor atop their pile of clothes. 

Felix winces and pulls off of Max, rolling to his side, received easily and pulled into Max’s chest. 

Max drags them close together, like he’s making sure every inch of them can touch. Caught in the sensation of feeling each other’s heartbeats through coursing blood under skin, Max notices the little hitches in Felix’s breath and takes his jaw in hand.

“Okay? Good?” Max asks inarticulately. 

“Mm,” Felix acknowledges. “Overwhelmed,” he explains, still hitching. Max kisses him, trying to gauge how much of this is the expected shock of someone having multiple orgasms for the first time and discovering what and why a prostate was all in the same night. 

“Not what I expected,” Felix continues, “So good,” he adds quickly, seeking Max’s mouth again. 

Max has exactly no strength or constitution left but he gets his arm under Felix’s knees and rises, crossing the hovel to reach the bed. Resettling them, Felix scrambles over Max, chest to chest. He wants to ask a million questions about how that worked and where Max had managed to learn about it. He wants to thank him. He wants to slap him for hurting him, then fall back to bed and do it again. He wants to stop tearing up, if you please. He wants the best person who’s ever been between his legs to not inconveniently be an OSI vicar. He wants Max to keep kissing him and looking at him like that.

Max palms down Felix’s back and sides in broad sweeps, working his fingertips into Felix’s hair every few passes. Felix clearly loves it, sighing and un-tensing a set of muscles each time it happens. 

“You okay?” Felix has the presence of mind to ask after a few minutes.

“Me?” Max kisses his ear. “‘Overwhelmed,’ does fine,” he says, pulling the blanket up around Felix’s shoulders. 

Felix gives him a long look, dropping to kiss him. 

“Door locked?” Felix asks.

“Mhm,” Max confirms. There’s barely enough room on the _Unreliable_ for them to share a bed, and certainly not shoulder to shoulder. This bunk is somehow narrower, and Max pivots them both to their sides, Felix immediately threading his leg over Max’s, driving their forms together. Max strokes Felix’s exquisitely rumpled hair, trying not to acquiesce to the tug of sleep. 

Felix makes contented noises, any pretense gone with what they’d just done, settling into Max’s arms. Max kisses him for far too long, far too open-mouthed and generally open for Felix to fully accept. He leans into it gratuitously, taking Max’s face in both his hands and pursuing more. Felix gentles their pace and maintains their connection, licking along the roof of Max’s mouth, sucking on his pretty full lower lip. Max kisses him voraciously, hands lost in his beautiful hair, hips tugged together by his insistent partner.


End file.
